An autonomous vehicle is a kind of smart vehicle, which travels autonomously, specifically, which is capable of autonomously travelling to a set destination by itself without manipulation of the steering wheel, the accelerator, the brake, or the like by a driver. These days, development of such an autonomous vehicle is being accelerated.
When such an autonomous vehicle is commercialized, passengers may want to take a rest as comfortably as possible. For example, a backseat passenger may want to take a rest while stretching out his/her legs.
A conventional footrest for a vehicle is formed in a plate configuration, which merely supports the feet of a backseat passenger when the passenger puts his/her feet thereon. This footrest is rotatably mounted to a rear portion of the driver's seat or the front passenger seat. However, this conventional footrest is unsuitable for use in an autonomous vehicle in terms of maximum utilization of the space.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.